x_1999fandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Юдзуриха Некой
'Юдзуриха Некой '(猫依譲刃, Yuzuriha Nekoi) — четырнадцатилетняя школьница, наследница хранителей храма Мицумине и одна из Драконов Небес. С самого рождения рядом с Юдзурихой всегда Инугами (пёс-призрак) по кличке Инуки, незримый для обычных людей. Личность Юдзуриках представлена как рассеянная девочка что очень любит своего пса-призрака Инуки, в детстве она часто была податлива критики из-за того что другие дети не могли видеть Инуки и поэтому считали Некой весьма странной или же просто вруньей. Она долгое время мечтала встретиться с человеком который бы тоже заметил Инуки и более того она нашла Куросаки который был одним из первых людей в Токио который мог видеть Инуки и более того стать другом для Некой. Yuzuriha is a cry baby not to say that she is the youngest among the Seals. She has a strong willed-personality. Even with her younger age, she is very optimistic. She is also hyper and friendly just as Sorata does. If Kamui is like Arashi when it times to personality, Yuzuriha and Sorata are identical in personality. Внешность Yuzuriha appears as a genko girl from the Mitsumine Shrine, a super hyper and childish one. She first appears in front of the other characters in the Diet Building. Yuzuriha is the smallest among the Seals and indeed a little bit smaller than Kamui. She has really a short black hair and dark blue eyes. In the anime she mostly wears a uniform, a green and white blouse with a big red ribbon and a short skirt with a pair of white socks and black shoes. While in the manga, she also wears as black dress uniform with white collar and ribbon. Сюжет Прошлое С самого рождения рядом с Юдзурихой всегда инугами (пёс-призрак) по кличке Инуки, незримый для обычных людей. Рассказы маленькой девочки о том, что рядом с ней всегда ходит собака, которую никто не может увидеть, едва не сделали её изгоем в школе, и с тех пор Некой всегда хотела найти других людей, способных видеть Инуки, и даже решила не встречаться и не ходить на свидания с обычными парнями. Yuzuriha first appears as a girl from the Mitsumine shrine that is excited about going to Tokyo and meet up Kamui. She don't want to date anyone around that doesn't see Inuki until she meets Kusangi that does. Right away, she meets up Hinoto, Saiki, Sorata, Arashi and Kamui in the Diet Building with the help of Inuki. But then, Sakurazukamori interrupts their conversation because he is drawn from Yuzuriha's finding to Hinoto by a Spirit Dog. Inside the illusion, she was able to transform her dog to a sword. In the end, Kamui becomes strict to Yuzuriha like he does to others that got involve with him. She even offered Kamui a snack to relax and refrain himself but it has a different result. In that night, Yuzuriha and Inuki followed Kamui in the Tokyo tower, watching him alone. Her next appearance is with Saiki on their way to find Aoki on Yasukuni Shrine. Yuzuriha offers an ice cream and as Saiki waits for her, Yuzuriha was on her way to buy when she founds Kusanagi on the park and met him again. Yuzuriha told Kusanagi why she was so glad when he just met Inuki. Yuzuriha told Kusanagi that when she was a child, everyone thinks that she is a liar because of Inuki until the time that she realize that she should stop talking about it. Until Yuzuriha become mislead of the time and let Saiki wait too long until she don't bought any ice cream. But Aoki offered them to a restaurant that sells ice cream and learns that Saiki is Aoki's nephew. On the anime, when the three of them realize an appearance of the first Dragon of Earth on CLAMP campus they reacted with it but they weren't able to catch up with Kotori's murder. But in the manga, along with the other Seals except Karen and including Saiki, they were present with the said event. When Kamui falls on a catatonic state, all she could do is too cry because of the sudden climax of events and Arashi is confronting her all the time. After that, she becomes attached with the younger Seals (particularly Sorata, Arashi, Kamui and Subaru). One time, she had face a battle against Satsuki and her Cyber, 'The Beast'. During the fight, Yuzuriha had to face a difficult question from Satsuki, 'Why does killing humans wrong?'. In the end, she wasn't able to answer it until then, Inuki dies in protecting her. And because of that, her barrier field broke apart. Luckily, Kusanagi manage to save her before the place turns into ruins. When she wakes up, she founds Kusanagi right by her side and found herself in one of the camps of Japan's Self Defense Force. Yuzuriha told Kusanagi that Inuki saves her life and dies because she can't answer the question but Kusanagi told her that she knows the answer because she cries about the lives that are lost and also because of the death of Inuki. Kusanagi realize that Yuzuriha is one of the Seven Seals. And the other seals are still searching for Yuzuriha. Yuzuriha told Kusanagi that she likes him and she hopes that it will not be a burden if she loves him. As she made her way back to the others, she told herself that she should live for the life that Inuki saves and encounter the Kamui of the Dragons of Earth. But luckily, she was saved by Kamui. When Kamui and Fuuma fights and she notice that Kamui is already near to lose from Fuuma by death, she tolds herself that she wants to protect everyone and a new puppy appears between the two and avoids them to fight. Yuzuriha named him as Inuki as well. Kamui and Yuzuriha leaves and arrive at the Diet Building wherein Inuki notice the change about Hinoto. With the other seals, they went to Yasukuni shrine and remembers the time that she is with Saiki there when they are waiting for Aoki. Like the others, she wasn't able to realize the change that happened at Hinoto and when Subaru leaves, she and Arashi was assigned to protect Inokashira Park and told Arashi that she thinks that Arashi is in love with Sorata because of her look when Kamui and Sorata leaves to protect Ginza. In the manga, she is along with Kamui, Aoki, and Karen in the final battle and told Kamui that even for a moment, that for them, he is still the Kamui-san they have come to know before being the real 'Kamui'. In the anime, she was saved by Kusanagi while fighting Nataku and along with the others that saw Kamui's barrier field. In the epilogue, she is with Kusanagi in the waterfall that she and Inuki once visit when she was still a child. In the manga, she was killed not so long after Kusanagi is killed. She is with Kamui when they encounter Kusanagi in one of the shops of Ebisu. Новорожденный Одним утром Нэкой вместе с Инуки сталкиваются со вторым Камуи из Драконов Земли но тогда девочка еще не подозревала кто он и поэтому посчитала его обычным добрым человеком что при встрече вел себя спокойно и не тронул её однако сам Инука что-то заподозрил. Позже Юдзуриха вместе со своим псом встречаются с господином Куросаки который при последней их встрече пообещал рассказать о себе в ходе разговора Юдзуриха узнает что Куросаки сладкоежка и поэтому они оба отправляются в местный бар где едят мороженное и там же разговаривают однако их обоих прерывает Инуки который замечает молнию что ударила по одном из зданий от чего Некой просит у Куросаки прощения и немедленно покидает здание направляясь прямиком к зданию где она предположила что найдет одного из Драконов Земли. Появившись на месте, девочка создает барьер и начинает сражение с драконом земли, что может управлять различными механическими вещами, однако Сацуки Ятодзи узнает Юдзуриху, но продолжает вести сражение в ходе чего Инуки применяет трансформацию и превращается в меч, благодаря которому девчонке удается отбить несколько атак, а после Юдзу задает вопрос дракону земли "почему она это делает и почему хочет убить живущих по неподалеку людей" от чего хакер прекращает сражение, после чего при помощи своих способностей вырывает огромный экран из здания и направляет его к Некой, дабы та смогла увидеть её. В ходе событий Юдзу узнает хакера и Дракон Земли задает обратный ответ "почему нельзя убивать людей?", на что Юдзу не может дать ответа, а сама Сацуки нападает на нее, но Инуки вступает в защиту и в итоге был убит, а Нэкой оплакивает его и когда тело Инуки принимает облик его души, а после испаряется хакер наносит последний удар, но Юдзу неожиданно спасает господин Куросаки, который уносит её с места сражения, а барьер что был создан ранее начал рушиться. Чуть позже девочка видит сон, в котором есть Инуки который реагирует на зов Нэкой, но убегает от чего девочка резко просыпается с криком его имени, господин Куросаки успокаивает девочку и говорит, что она находится в служебной больнице, затем они разговаривают о том, что произошло и Куросаки советует ей как следует проплакаться в то время как сам дает ответ на вопрос которому Нэкой не смогла дать ответа “людей нельзя убивать потому что кто-то будет за ними плакать” . Сам Куросаки наконец-то узнает что девочка является Драконом Неба в то время как он скрывает что является Драконом Земли. На следующий день Куросаки покупает Нэкой новую одежду, которая понравилась девочке и которая признается ему в любви, но получает в ответ что это не так уж и плохо, несмотря на то что она совсем еще девочка а он уже зрелый мужчина, после Нэкой уходит а Куросаки ощущает за собой слежку но стоило ему только оглянуться как на предполагаемом месте никого не оказалось. По дороге Юдзурха натыкается на Фуму, а после узнает его поскольку это он был тем человеком на которого она случайно натолкнулась в здании а после узнает что он Дракон Земли от чего применяет барьер и между ними начинается сражение, в котором Фума не очень старался убить девочку но когда сражение подошло к концу и тот практически одержав над ней верх ударив её своей силой об стену здания Фума разрушает практически всю крышу и оставляет небольшой кусок, на котором находилась девочка, затем Нэкой замечает в нем сходство с господином Куросаки, но отрицает это, а после Фума говорит ей “что если все люди в мире умрут то их не будет кому оплакивать” предлагая девочке умереть самой но она дает себе понять что после её смерти будет грустить Инуки от чего умирать она не желает, но Фума приближается ближе и хватает её за одежду при этом, приготовляя удар ладонью по Некой, дабы убить её и утверждая, что её пес мёртв и он даже не узнает о том, что она умрет, но Юдзу говорит обратно и утверждает что он жив в её сердце а после Фума наносит удар но его останавливает душа которая появляется из тела девочки и которая отбрасывает Фума чуть назад а сама душа возвращается обратно к девочке принимая по немного облик маленького щенка (чья внешность идентична внешности Инуки когда тот был щенком ) однако сам Фума вновь направляет ладонь на девочку теперь же пытаясь убить её при помощи своей силы но ощущает присутствие Куросаки, что находился сзади за стеной и что был готов убить Фуму если бы тот нанес удар по девочке от чего отменяет свои действия и говорит что раз она так желает жить, то пусть, а после уходит. Некой держа маленького щенка на руках дает ему имя “Инуки” а сам щенок глядит верх на место где находился Куросаки. Волны Позже Юдзуриха помогала Сорате готовить и очень восхищалась красоте, что он делал и с шуткой произнесла ему, что он был бы хорошей женой, на что парень предлагает, чтобы та взяла его в жены. Затем чуть позже она ест за столом вместе с Камуи, Соратой и Карэн Касуми. Позже она вместе с Камуи, Соратой и Карэн Касуми навещают принцессу Хиноту где та спрашивает о ранах и щенке Нэкой на что девочка с радостью отвечает что все хорошо показывая ей щенка Инуки но тот что-то почувствовал неладное и начал лаять а затем Хинота рассказывает о своем сне. Затем Сората вместе с остальными узнает место появление Драконов Земли и поэтому разделяет группу из четырёх человек по двое отправляя Касуми и Юдзуриху в "Нагасиру" а сам с Камуи направляется в "Вечно Цветущею Гинзу". Очутившись в том самом месте Юдзу ничего не ощущает, как и Касуми от чего спрашивает у нее о её отношении к Сорате на что та не знает что ответить и спросила почему она спрашивает на что получает ответ от Юдзу что та уже догадалась по одному только провожающему взгляду Касуми когда Сората и Камуи уходили а после сказала что у нее тоже есть человек, на которого она тоже так смотрит, нашла свою любовь и желает его спасти, а затем смущает Касуми в то время как к ним приближается Фума, Сората и Камуи замечают присутствие Фуми из-за молнии что появилась в стороне Нагасиры и направляются к девочкам на помощь в то время когда те уходит от атак Фумы и Касуми создает свой барьер в то время как принцесса Хиното останавливает Сорату и Камуи предупредив их об землетрясении которое вот-вот произойдет в то время как Сората роняет печать "Верный Слуга", тем временем Фума обезвреживает Юдрузиху которая находится без сознания а Касуми продолжает сражение но шансы против Фумы практически сводятся к нулю. Сората произносит несколько раз одни и те же слова призывая защитника который забирает некую часть парня к Касуми дабы защитить её но в ходе Фума очень сильно ранит парня но тот пытается сдержать разрушенный мост который бы раздавил девушку в то время как Юдзуриха приходит в себя и говорит Касуми чтобы та спасалась в итоге Сората был тяжело ранен а Касуми вместе с Некой остались живы. Отношения Инуки Способности Цитаты Прочее *Yuzuriha wields a sword from a spirit dog, Inugami. But then her name is different from it. Yuzuriha's last name, Nekoi is composed of the kanji 猫 which means 'cat' and 依 which means 'dependent'. While her name Yuzuriha is composed of the kanji 護 which means 'protection' and 刃 which means 'blade' or 'teeth', just as her Inugami transforms as a shield and sword. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Драконы Небес Категория:Женщины